Getting Her Back And Escaping
by Thelastbeast
Summary: Cou goes on a journey to get Ren back and Kazo the kidnapper is trying to escape jail. T for future violence.


**Thelastbeast: Hi everyone this is me first story enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own elemental gelade**

* * *

"You're not getting away!" Yelled Cou. "Try catching me." Said an enemy pirate. Then Cou jumped in the air kicking him in the back causing him to fall. "You Red links are always stealing are treasure." Said the enemy. "Cou we got everything let's go." Said the boss of the Red Links. After Cou got on the ship he went off to talk to Ren. "Ren next time we go raid an air ship wanna go with me!" "Yes." Replied Ren. Meanwhile when Could was talking to Ren the enemy was planing.

"As your leader I say we must get revenge, We have been raided by the Red Links to long." Said the enemy's leader. "But now we all now it's time for me to step down as your leader and let my son take place as leader, Kazo please come here." Said the leader calling his son. His son had brown flat hair, kind of tan skin, blue eyes, wearing all black, and is sixteen years old. "Alright everyone do to the fact we have been completely raided it's time we strike back." Said Kazo. "Everyone start make grenades and weapons were preparing for war.

"We wont lose any longer we are the Green Grenades!"Said Kazo ending his speech. Everyone cheered and started getting to work. The past few days and the Green Grenades were ready for battle. Kazo commanded the pilot to charge for the Red Links ship. Meanwhile with the Red Links Cou tells the boss that an enemy ship is approaching. When the ships got close the members of the Green Grenades jumped on. Then the Kazo and five others charged for the treasure.

Then the Green Grenades took the treasure back to the ship and started capturing the Red Links sleeping members and putting them in nets. When Cou saw Ren get captured he started one hitting the enemy. Then a grenade landed in front of Cou the explosions knocked him back. Then the next thing Cou knew is that they got away with Ren. Then Cou thought all hope was lost until he saw a Green Grenade left behind. The member left behind was none other than Kazo. Cou ran straight for him and punched him in the face causing him to pass out.

When Kazo woke up he was tied to a wooden pole. Then he looked left and right, when he looked down he saw Cou. Cou face was red he knew he was not playing. "Where is Ren?" Yelled Cou. "Who?" said Kazo. "The girl with the blue hair you guys captured!" Cou said even louder. "Oh her, she's on a ship." Kazo said trying to act dumb. "Stop playing games were is she!" Shouted Cou. "I'm not playing games my hands are tied." Said Kazo trying to act smart. Then Cou tried to calm down and ask "Where is your ship going?" "Somewhere." Replied Kazo.

"Boss he wont tell us where Ren is so looks like we have to call Arc Aile." Said Cou. "Who's that?" Said Kazo. "There a group of people who protect Edel Raids." Said Cou. "She's an Edel Raid even better, now we having something to sell."Said Kazo. "You make me sick can't just sell her like some kind of tool." said Cou. "Yes I can it's not like you have her." Replied Kazo. Cou was a bout to punch him until boss said that "He's not worth it he's going to jail anyways.

"Ya thought." Said Kazo. "Cou put tape over his mouth so he can shut up." Said Boss. Kazo was about to curse at he man until Cou put tape on his mouth. Then day by day passed. Then the met up with the HQ of Arc Aile. Then when they landed. Someone inside Arc Aile told the members of Ark Aile that a ship landed outside. Then Cisqua noticed the ship knew familiar and went outside to greet them. Then Cou got out and so did Boss holding a tied up Kazo. "Where's Ren." Said Cisqua confused. "Shes been kidnapped by this guy's crew." Said Cou. Then Boss painfully ripped the tape off of Kazo's mouth. "Mother-" Said Kazo when he was cut off by Cisqua's nagging. Then Kazo said "Who is this child." "I'm no child boy." Cisqua said pointing her gun at his head.

Then Rowen and Kuea came and told Cisqua to calm down. Then Rowen said "We will take him off your hands.". When Rowen took him Kuea said she was hungry. "We can eat later but first we need to lock him up." Said Cisqua. "Can I at least eat him." Kuea complained. "Is she talking about me or him." Said Kazo. "Shut it people like you don't deserve to talk, trying to sell an Edel Raid is illegal." Said Cisqua. Then when they locked him up they took off the rope. "Your gonna have lots to explain tomorrow." Said Rowen.

The next day began and Kazo had his mug shot taken. Then Kazo was sent to the lunch room. "If I want to escape I gonna need a partner, but first i'm gonna need some items to escape. I need coffee, a partner, and my hook." Kazo said to himself. "Don't even think about, I thought of an escape before escaping this place is like running around in a circle you'll never escape." said a jail member. "Who are you?" Said Kazo disliking the man already. "I am Arashi Kato, whats your name?" Answered the jail member.

"My name is Kazo Toyomachi and i'm the leader of the Green Grenades." Bragged Kato. "Since you have tried to escape before do you know your way around here?" Asked Kazo. "Yeah I know my way." Answered Arashi. "Care for some coffee." Said Arashi. "Yeah." said Kato. "It's over there." Said Arashi pointing at the food cart. Kazo got it and hid it in his pocket. Then made his way back to the table. "Arashi want to team up and escape." Said Kazo seriously. "You seem determined, sure." Said Arashi.

Then lunch was dismissed. Kazo saw Arashi go to his cell. So Kato went to his own cell. Then he hid the coffee under his pillow. Then he noticed they had no cameras they just had guards walking. Then planed out his idea for the next day.

* * *

**Thelastbeast: Well hoped you like the story, if you have any questions I will answer them. Oh and sorry if it's short don't really know whats short to you and whats not.**


End file.
